Lavender Rose
by PorcelianRose
Summary: He is the King of all Ferelden and the King of her heart. Starts post-blight.


To look in the mirror and see her reflection, it is a sight Lavender Cousland could hardly believe. Pale blonde hair has been spun into an intricate updo; all ringlets and curls mixed in with an array of red roses much like the one he, her love, her Alistair, gave her not long ago. Delicate fingers reach upward and feather soft touch a petal within her hair. She cannot help but smile; her lavender colored eyes looking back at her brightly.

It is her wedding day and she was the luckiest girl in all of Thedas. She is marrying the King, her Alistair. He is everything she could have ever hoped to find in a man. He is kind, loving, gentle and hers. Her heart swells at the thought of him standing at the altar awaiting her arrival. She can almost imagine his smiling beaming back her in approval and desire.

A single tear begins to fall down the porcelain line of a rosy colored cheek. It is a tear of happiness that she wipes away with the gentle swipe of a dainty hand.

Times had not always been such happy times for Lavender and Alistair. But on this day, she hopes to put all the bad behind her. The sunlight shines bright in the sky. The clouds float weightless and soft. Her friends have all gathered to celebrate the union of a Cousland and Theirin. No longer will she think of those times during the Blight when times were rough, the blood flowed freely, and her family was killed.

But the thought does invade her mind; pictures of her mother and father flash before her eyes, haunting her. _"If only they had been here to see this. I would hope they would be proud," _she thinks to herself, a fresh batch of tears begin to well within the corners of her violet eyes.

"Oh Leliana would be so cross with me if I ruin my face," she says out loud to herself, wiping away the glistening moisture upon the alabaster slopes of her high cheekbones.

Soft lips float into a brave smile. She would not be sad, not on such a wonderful day and the exquisite evening ahead. The thought of the wedding night causes her breath to hitch in her chest, a hand rising to touch at her heart. The mere thought of Alistair's mouth upon her, his hands tickling her skin, him on top of her causes a gleeful giggle to bubble delightful from her lips.

A gentle knock raps against the door to her rooms. "Come in," she exclaims and turns to face the entry way.

Fergus walks in, a smile worn proud and huge upon his face. "Dear sister, you are a vision." His hand rises and touches his chest as if in awe. "I wish…" A bit of sadness flushes his features as he fails to finish his sentence.

It is not hard for Lavender to guess what he might have said. "I wish it too brother, I wish it too." She glides toward her brother and takes his hands in her own. A soft smile is bestowed upon her brother. "I cannot believe I am getting married."

Mischief colors her brother's brows with a waggle. "Me neither. Someone would actually marry you? And a King no less! He's obviously never seen you early in the morning." The expression turns absolutely wicked as he continues to tease, "But then again, I suppose that he has, has he not?"

Lavender's jaw drops in mock astonishment. "Fergus!" One of her hands moves to smack his in chastisement. "You are absolutely horrible!" She peers at her brother in an attempt to give her sternest look.

"My dear lady, please do not hold it against me if I but speak the truth." His hands drift from hers so that he might bow gracefully to his sister. "But teasing you is not why I have come. I have something for you." His mood sobers as he digs into a pocket of his brocade doublet and withdraws a small box. He offers it to Lavender and watches her expectantly.

Tentative and a bit surprised, she reaches slowly for the box and takes it from Fergus. Carefully, she opens the box and sees the most beautiful set of earrings – diamonds flanked by amethysts set within platinum. She would know this jewelry anywhere. "How?" Her voice chokes up, emotion gathering within her throat. "I thought Howe's men would have…" She feels the tears once again threaten.

Fergus shook his head and his hand rose to gently touch the side of his sister's face, wiping away a tear that had begun to cascade downward. "No, it was hidden in a special spot in mother and father's bedroom. I thought you would want to wear them today that way they are with you in some way." He takes the box from his sister and begins to remove one of the earrings and place it in the smooth fold of her ear. "Besides, mother always said how these match your eyes so."

"Oh Fergus." No, she would not continue to cry. She swallows down the lump in her throat and steels her spine with resolve. "Thank you. This means so much to me." She waits on him to put the other earring in before she moves to hug her brother. She pulls him against her and embraces him fiercely. There was a time when she thought she would never see him again. She is so happy that he lived and that she is not the last Cousland.

"I just want you to be happy, sister." Fergus smiled warmly at Lavender as they separate from their hug.

"And I you too, brother. We will have to find you someone that makes you as happy as Alistair makes me." And in a moment, she realizes the insensitivity of her statement and frowns. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that. You are still grieving."

A bittersweet smile touches Fergus' mouth. "It is alright, Lavender. They are gone and you are right, I should move on. Perhaps I should start searching the Bannorn for a suitable match now that I _am_ Teyrn."

Lavender chuckles softly and smiles. "Oh Fergus, I am quite sure the women would be lining up to have you court them." She waggles her finger at her brother. "But that does not mean I want to hear stories about Bann Teagan and you gallivanting about Denerim. I remember how you were before you were married."

Fingers cross over Fergus' heart. "I promise. I am a changed man now and not nearly as flexible as I used to be."

Lavender is not quite sure how to take that statement and instead laughs. She moves away from her brother and returns to her mirror. Hands smooth the front of her wedding gown. It is a white silk garment festooned in gauzy white and embellished with pearls. The bodice is decorated with embroidered roses to match those in her hair. "Do you think he will like it," she asks, her head tilting to the side as she continues her inspection.

Fergus saunters behind his sister and smiles at her through the mirror's reflection. "If he does not, he is a fool. But I am quite sure he will find you the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas, for that is what you are sister. You are a vision." He glances over his shoulder and then back. "But I do believe we should leave. I was sent to retrieve you. It is time."

Those simple words _'It is time'_ causes her stomach to flip and her breath to catch. Soon she will be Queen of Ferelden. Soon she will be Alistair's Queen.


End file.
